Pure Hearts
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isiadora is a powerful witch. She makes friends with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Leah Lupin, Jason Moody, Hannah Abbott, Blaise Zabini, Victoria Black and Lyra Black. They are all powerful with pure hearts. This is their first year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Isiadora is a powerful witch. She makes friends with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Leah Lupin, Blaise Zabini and Lyra Black. They are all power with pure hearts.

This is their first year at Hogwarts

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Isiadora was born to Callidora and Isocrates Gold. Two famous Greek Healers. She was the granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin and the ultimate granddaughter of Goddess Althea and Asclepius. Who was one of the first animal speakers and animal magic user. He also was a healer in his time. Rowena was a seer, her fathers mother was a Metamorphmagus

Isiadora had been very gifted by the gods she was an animal speaker and animal magic user, a Metamorphmagus, a seer, a soul reader and she had photocopic memory.  
She grow up on a Greek Island that had been in her family since the beginning of time. All animals magical and muggle lived there they felt safe.

On Isiadora's 9th birthday her mother Callidora took her into the woods of the island.

"Let your familiars come to you", Callidora whisperers

Isiadora closed her eyes and concentrated. She heard the sound of animals approaching. She opens them to see a big golden snake with speaks of silver through its gold.

"_I am Isla Queen of Serpents. You are my human. I am part magical snake, but mostly I am a unisnake. You have a pure soul and only you can be my human. I have always watched you waiting till it was time. Will you bond with me Queen of Pure Hearts?" _Isla asks

"I will", Isiadora says

Also to choose her was a silver uni-phoenix, a uni-shimmerling, pure-owl, a grim, a unicorn foal, a uni-owl, an Ice-Uni-Dragon, a half wolf half griffin magical dog, a uni eagle, a uni Kneazle (**Author's Note: Just letting you know adding Uni to the animals make the pure and powerful), **a silver and grey rare uni-hippogriff, a silver and gold Sphinx, a silver and red muggle/magical fox, a muggle/magical silver banded hawk, a silver muggle Japanese Spitz and a Elvensteed.

Each animal bonded with her with blood making a connecting with her. With each animal Isiadora felt stronger.

"You my daughter are one of a kind", Callidora says as the animals stop coming, "Now to show you the secret like me. In this pocket I created all your animals can fit it is like a forest. You are more powerful with your familiars with you then without them"

"Thanks Mummy. I think I will take to my familiars and find their names", Isiadora says sitting down the little grim came to play in her lap

Callidora smiled and left them she knew from experience that they needed time to fully bond. Once each gave their name and told her about what powers they had. It was very interesting. From healing any poisons and potions. To protecting the mind. To reading souls. To share their eyes with their human. They could also mind speak with their human and other animal speakers but those were rare these days.

Isiadora was now 10 about to turn 11 on the 1st of August. And she was curious about a few things.

"Is there a way to me to find out if there are any animal speakers of pure heart?" Isiadora asks Isla the golden snake, Queen of Serpents

"_Yes concentrate those animal speakers that will be close to you, will appear and you hand will automatically right their names and some ancestry as well"_, Isla replies

Isiadora put a quill in her hand and concentrated closing her eyes. She started to write seeing faces some didn't sit right. Like they were being mistreated. She would have to explore that power later. She feels the feeling leaving her she opens her silver and gold eyes and looks at the parchment.

_God Ebisu & Alexis - Godric Gryffindor - Salazar Slytherin Prince – Minerva McGonagall – Lily & Severus = Harry Snape-Potter_

_God Ebisu & Alexis - Godric Gryffindor - Minerva McGonagall = Christian McGonagall _

_Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff – Frank & Alice = Neville Longbottom_

_Rowena Ravenclaw – Pandora = Luna Lovegood_

_Remus Lupin = Leah Lupin_

_Sirius Black = Victoria Black & Lyra Black_

_Godric Gryffindor - Salazar Slytherin - Prince - Severus & Lily = Draco Malfoy_

_Godric Gryffindor - Alastor Moody = Jason Moody_

_Helga Hufflepuff = Hannah Abbott_

_Slytherin ancestor and Hufflepuff ancestor Trinity Zabini = Blaise Zabini _

Isiadora decided to do some research about those on the list. When she read Neville's name she felt her heart soar.

"_He is your soul mate. Another pure soul like you", _Isa hisses

That was him in the pictures she had drawn. Now she needed a way to find them. She had a feeling when holding her finger over the names Neville Longbottom, Harry Snape, Draco Snape now Malfoy, Leah Lupin, Christian McGonagall, Lyra Black and Victoria Black that they were being hurt. She didn't know if it was physical or mental. So time was the key and with 2 months till Hogwarts she wanted to form strong bonds with her friends before going and help them get used to their powers…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as I can:) Hope you enjoyed this first chapter please let me know:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Isiadora had found the information she needed. Victoria Black, Lyra Tonks and Leah Lupin and Christian McGonagall were in a foster home that didn't treat them well. Harry didn't know Snape was his father and his Uncle was beating him. Draco's step-father was using dark spells on Draco. And Neville was being constantly told to be like his father. They needed help.

So she went to her mother.

"Mum. These boys and girls need help and they are destined to be my friends. I was wondering if they could all come to the mansion here. And Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall need their memory fixed about his sons and McGonagall's grandsons and son", Isiadora explains

Callidora looks at what her daughter found out and she was right everything matched up. But they would need a healers report like herself and Isocrates.

"Do you know their addresses?" Callidora asks

"Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall are at Hogwarts in Hogsmeade at the moment. If we hurry we can get them before they go to back to Hogwarts", Isiadora says

"Let's grab our cloaks then", Callidora says

Isiadora grabs her black cloak with silver trimming. Unicorn hair was woven into the cloak.

"Hold my hand", Callidora says

Isiadora does and Callidora apparates them to Hogsmeade.

"This way Mum", Isiadora says taking her hand and leading her to the Three Broom Sticks

Isiadora sees McGonagall and Snape from her vision.

"That's them", Isiadora says

"Excuse me are you Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape?" Callidora asks

"We are who are you ma'am?" McGonagall asks

"Your accent is not from around here", Snape adds

"I am from Greece. Can we talk someway in private?" Callidora asks, "It is very important"

"I am sure Rosemerta will give us a room", McGonagall says

They walk up and Rosemerta shows them to a room. Callidora waves her wand warding the room.

"Should this child be a part of this conversation?" Snape says black eyes dark

"Mum he has darkness in his soul. But I can heal it", Isiadora says softly

Isiadora walks towards Snape.

"What are you doing child?" Snape snaps

"Trust her", Callidora says

Isiadora puts a hand on Snape's heart and pushes white magic into his body. Severus gasps eyes becoming less dark and angry. He remembered Harry, Draco his and Lily twin sons. And Lily being Minerva's daughter.

"Severus are you ok?" McGonagall asks

"I am better then ok. Thank you child for restoring me. You are a pure heart aren't you?" Severus asks

"I am the Queen of Pure Hearts. My heritage is VERY interesting. Mum you should unblock Professor McGonagall's memory", Isiadora says stepping back

Callidora waves her wand and Minerva eyes widen remembering her child she thought had died.

"Is my daughter alive or dead and what about my son?" Minerva asks

"Your daughter is lost to you your son however is alive and you have a grandsons are alive. By the way I am Callidora", Callidora says

"Who is my Grandson?" Minerva asks

"Harry Snape now known as Harry Potter and Draco Snape now know as Draco Malfoy", Isiadora says sitting down on the bed watching them

"Your son is known as Christian. Your daughter was Lily Evans-Snape", Callidora says gently

"Harry and Draco are my sons Minerva. And Lily the love of my life. We need to protect them", Severus says

"True. They are all in danger especially Christian McGonagall, Harry Snape, Victoria Black, Draco Snape and Neville Longbottom", Callidora says

"How do you know?" Minerva asks

"My daughter and I have the sight. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Harry Snape, Draco Snape, Leah Lupin, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott, Jason Moody, Victoria Black, and Christian McGonagall are destined to be my daughters true friends and according to her they have Pure Hearts", Callidora says

"What is your name?" Minerva asks Isiadora asks gently

"Isiadora Amala Gold", Isiadora says, "I am Queen of Pure Hearts and an animal speaker"

"Thank you. What do we do now?" Minerva asks  
"We need to go to St Murgos I can heal the Longbottom's. While I do that you should get everyone. Mum can get Leah, Victoria and Lyra. Send owls to the others. Where should we go before going to the island", Isiadora says

"You have an Island? Where?" Minerva asks

"In Greece. It is a Magical Island. All animals feel safe there and the wards are the best. We will tell you our ancestry when everyone is gathered. We do have a property in England. Here our port-keys", Callidora says handing two out, "I will call my husband to meet us there"

"Isiadora can't go to St Murgo's alone", Minerva points out

Suddenly Isiadora's uni-phoenix flashes in. Snape and McGonagall gasp.

"She is a uni-phoenix. Part of her is a unicorn. Her name is Nirmala. I will be able to go anywhere", Isiadora says, "Lets get going"

Isiadora didn't give them time to decide she takes a feather and Nirmala flashes them into the Longbottom's room. Isiadora draws power from her familiars and touches Alice Longbottom. Her body glows silver. She awakes with a gasp.

"Where is my Neville?" Alice asks

"I will answer your questions in a minute. Let me fix Mr Longbottom", Isiadora says placing a hand on Frank and sending her power into his body

Frank wakes quickly and eyes lock on Alice he pulls her into his arms.

"Who are you?" Franks asks  
"I am Isiadora Amala Gold. I need to tell and show you a few things", Isiadora says putting a hand over some water, "Look and see your son and what your family has done to his in about 10 years of you being gone"

Isiadora shows everything. Alice and Frank look furious.

"How could Mother do that? Always be yourself not someone else. Who are you to our son?" Frank asks

"Frank I see the look in her eyes. It is like you and me", Alice says

"I am your sons soul mate. I am a pure soul. The purest. I am called by animals the Queen of Pure Hearts. I will take you to Longbottom Manor now", Isiadora says

Alice and Frank nod and grab what little they had here.

"Nirmala will take us. Grab a feather", Isiadora says

Alice and Frank do what she says and they flash off to Longbottom Manor. Frank takes the lead and opens the door.

"Mother", Frank says quietly seeing his mother

"Frank how?" Augusta asks

"Doesn't matter we are taking our son and leaving. Where is my wand?" Frank asks

"You will be staying here", Augusta demands

"That is where you are wrong mother. You have mentally and emotionally abused Alice and mines child. We are leaving", Frank says turning around

"Where is Neville?" Alice asks

"Let Isla find him", Isiadora says pulling the golden snake out of her pocket

Isla grows bigger.

"She is one of my familiars. Pure Hearts have lots of familiars", Isiadora explains, "Let's follow her"

Isla leads them to a bedroom with a young boy staring at the wand in his hand. He looked miserable.

"Neville, baby?" Alice asks

The boy looks up shocked.

"Mum? Dad?" Neville asks

"Yes baby. We are here", Alice says wrapping her arms around Neville

"We are going to take you away from here", Frank says

Isiadora stays back and watches. As Neville hugs his parents tightly. After a good half an hour they break apart.

"How?" Neville asks

"This beautiful little girl healed us", Alice says

Neville finally notices Isiadora in the doorway he felt a connection to her. She was beautiful. She kind of glowed her one gold eye and one silver eye look at him.

"_I am Isiadora"_

"_I am Neville. We are not speaking out loud how is this possible?" _Neville asks

"_You are the person I am meant to be with for the rest of my life and I yours. When we looked into each others eyes a connection formed between us. Know I am ALWAYS on your side", _Isiadora thinks

"Neville pack your things we are leaving", Alice says

"Is that my wand Neville?" Frank asks

"Yeh Gran said I need to be like you. They are always saying that", Neville says

"Be yourself. Now let me use my wand and I will pack", Frank says taking his wand

With a wave all of Neville's things shrink and go into Frank's pockets.

"Do you have a familiar?" Alice asks

"There is Trevor. But I don't feel a bond to him", Neville says

"We will leave him then. Isiadora will you take us to the property?" Alice asks

"Of course. Everyone grab a feather", Isiadora says as Nirmala flies above them

In a flash they were gone…

* * *

Minerva walks towards the house that held her son. She now knew the WHOLE truth. She was furious with Dumbledore. But she will protect the ones she loves. She knocks on the door.

"What do you want?!" a man smelling of alcohol

"_Stupefy"_, Minerva says not going to waste her energy talking to the man, "_Point me Christian McGonagall"_

Her wand points to a room a small boy was reading a ratty book.

"Christian?" Minerva asks

"Yes. Who are you?" Christian asks

"I am your mother. A man took you away from me when you were a baby. I only found out an hour ago you were alive. I am a witch and you a wizard", Minerva says kneeling before her son

"Can you show me?" Christian asks

Minerva transfigure a lap into a lion.

"Here keep it", Minerva says

"Do I get to go with you?" Christian asks

"Yes. I will always protect you my little boy. Do you want anything? We are leaving now", Minerva says

"Just this. I have had it since I was born", Christian says showing the dog tags with his man on them

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?" the man yells

"Let's go", Minerva says taking Christian's hand and using the port-key leave the house behind

* * *

Severus had to think smart so first he went to get Draco. He glamour himself. Being of the Prince Blood line had its advantages. Severus knew where Draco's room was and goes straight for it.

"Draco", Severus says quietly

"Dad?" Draco asks

"It is me. We are leaving. You have always wanted to leave. I didn't know why till today. Now come with me", Severus says

"I would gladly", Draco says taking Severus hands as he apparates

They appear at Privet Drive.

"Where are we?" Draco asks

"We are getting Harry Potter who is my son. I will explain later Draco stay close to me", Severus says knocking on the front door

"WHAT?" a fat boy asks

"We are here for Harry Potter", Severus says

"He is getting discipline the little freak", the fat boy says

Severus hears a boy sobbing. Severus pushes the fat boy out of the way on the dining room table a fat man had a boy bent over the table getting hit with the belt.

Severus snarls a spell at the fat man. And rushes to the boy.

"Harry?" Severus asks quietly

"Dad?" Harry asks with tears as Severus sits him up

"Yes Harry it is me. You remember me? You were only 4 months old when I was taken always", Severus says

"I remember everything. Have you come here to get me? Is that my twin?" Harry asks with tears

"Yes son. This is Draco and your twin brother. I will protect both of you till the day I die", Severus vows

Harry slowly hugs Severus and Draco clings to Severus side.

"SNAPE!" Petunia says, "What have you done to my husband?"

"Something he well deserved. Your sister would be appalled at how you treat her son. I never understood why Lily always loved you even when you called her a freak. Now I am going to place charms on you. You will remember know of this", Severus says removing all their memories of Harry and just to be sure himself, Lily, Draco and everything to do with magic.

"Come my little dragons lets go", Severus says taking both of his sons hands and leading them out, "We are going to take a port-key to a place where friends are waiting. They will not hurt you"

Severus quickly activates the port-key and they were gone….

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
